<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lottery by quartzguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186716">Lottery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts'>quartzguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, M/M, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kindly try to look less like an ingenue while occupying my body, if you please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lottery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercuup/gifts">Buttercuup</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Noctis comes out of the bathroom, still aggressively adjusting himself in his pants, Ardyn has already filled up the car, purchased enough food to keep them sated whilst on the road, and flirted with every single person at the outpost. He takes great pleasure in watching Noctis trip over his own feet, still unused to his sudden wealth of height and muscle, and cheerfully ignores the fact that he had to jump to reach the top shelf in the store merely ten minutes earlier.</p><p>“Are you done?” he asks as Noctis reaches the car and nearly crashes into the door. The prince glares, face unbearably pink, and sits in the passenger’s seat with a huff. It’s admittedly not a good look on the body of a two thousand year old daemon masquerading as a thirty something year old man. “Kindly try to look less like an ingenue while occupying my body, if you please.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” Noctis hisses. Ardyn shrugs, and turns the key.</p><p>After a few minutes down the highway in complete silence, Ardyn decides he’s bored. The only form of entertainment he has is annoying Noctis, so; “in the future, could you kindly spend less time relieving yourself? I feel <em> awfully </em> embarrassed about it, you know.”</p><p>“Like hell you do.” Noctis squirms in his seat. With a quick, angry glance at Ardyn, he reaches down and adjusts himself again. “Why do you have to be so <em> hung?” </em></p><p>A grin splits Ardyn’s face slowly, like a cat who got the cream. “Let’s just say I won my family’s genetic lottery.”</p><p>“Lucky,” Noctis mutters.</p><p>Ardyn laughs bitterly. <em> “Lucky </em> indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>